muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Timeline
Dates are in descending order if not obviously marked. Diverges from the Unlimited/The Day After Timeline on October 22, 2001. 1940s 1944: The end of World War II. The Empire of Japan conditionally surrenders, immediately becoming part of the Cold War structure and entering an important alliance with the United States of America for post-war reconstruction. Rather than Japan, the atomic bombs are dropped on Berlin. 1946: The United States Armed Forces form a space branch. 1950s 1950: Europe and America begin planning the Daedalus Project planetary exploration program. The plan is to progress from an orbital station, to lunar development, a permanent lunar base, and finally to interplanetary exploration. While it initially starts as a secret project between NASA and the ESA it is later expanded to all western nations. A large multi-stage rocket, orbital launch vehicles, space station, and MMUs are implemented in succession. Officially, it was progressively announced as Project Mercury, Project Gemini, and the Apollo program. The final extrasolar planetary exploration stage would eventually be announced to have failed due to loss of communication with the Icarus I probe. The Soviet Union developed similar plans with the Eastern Bloc countries and initially had the lead in the development race, but after losing the Moon race shifted to unmanned probe and low orbit deployment technology. 1950: The United States-Japan Security Treaty. American occupation forces officially become the United States Armed Forces Japan under this agreement. The U.S. strengthens its influence in the far east while the Empire of Japan is content to rebuild its power under America's watch. 1955: Development of a larger version of the Manned Mobile Unit (MMU) as a means for more efficient construction work is approved due to the delay of the "Icarus I" deep space exploration craft. The enlarged MMU is essentially a powered exoskeleton. 1955: Japan enters the Prometheus Project, a subsidiary project under the umbrella of the Daedalus Project. Mainly responsible for Icarus I orbital construction, material development, and debris processing. 1956: US Space Station "Hope II" is built in orbit, used to facilitate construction of spaceborne assets. 1957: A multi-purpose knife tool is made for the MMU, presumably to facilitate large-scale material cutting during construction. 1958: The Viking 1 spacecraft, after reaching Mars and transmitting images of a hitherto unknown lifeform, loses contact with Earth. This would later be recorded as the first BETA encounter. 1959: The discovery sends waves across the scientific community. The United Nations begins a plan to facilite cross-species communication and forms the special duty research organization Dignified 12. 1960's 1961: The large unmanned space craft "Icarus I", equipped with a nuclear pulse propulsion/ram scoop drive, is launched from Earth orbit. Other than scientific data collection, it's largest designated task is finding a planet suitable for human habitation. Communication with Icarus I would be lost. 1961: Control of Project Prometheus is transferred from NASDA to Japan's newly established imperial space army. (プロメテウス計画はNASDAから新設された航空宇宙軍の管轄へ) 1965: As auxillary equipment for the large MMUs belonging to the space military, Japan decides to officially adopt the multi-purpose knife tool made from Super Carbon. When the Tactical Surface Fighter F-4 Phantom is introduced, it will be renamed to the Type-65 Close Combat Dagger and used as an auxillary weapon. 1966: Dignified 12 transitions to the Alternative Plan, which becomes a global large-scale project. (At this point, the BETA had not yet been named as such, since they had not yet proven to be hostile Adversaries of human race) 1967: The Sacrobosco Incident. While surveying the interior of the Sacrobosco Crater, a geological exploration team from the international permanent lunar base "Plato 1" encounters existences the same as the Mars life-forms, and thereafter contact with them is lost. They are never heard from again. 1967: The First Lunar War breaks out. The first contact with extraterrestrials in human history begins with the first war against extraterrestrials in human history. The start of the BETA War. The extraterrestrial lifeforms are christened the BETA - Beings of ExtraTerrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race, or『人類に敵対的な地球外起源生命』 - "Extraterrestrially Originating Life Hostile to Mankind" 1967: Upon examining the Sacrobosco Incident and the outcome of subsequent combat, The United States Department of Defense questions the combat effectiveness of pre-existing conventional arms. Government-sponsored basic research into anti-BETA space weaponry by the military-industrial complex results in many development projects in all fields from advanced materials to electronic engineering. The four United States Armed Forces branches (Army, Navy, Air Force, and Space) begin the joint development project, the NCAF-X plan. 1968: With the emergence of a state of war, the Alternative Plan shifts to the second stage, the plan to capture BETA specimens for direct study. Thereafter, the previous stage was referred to as Alternative I, and this stage referred to as Alternative II. Despite the enormous monetary expenditure and sacrifices made to capture and study BETA, the only resulting discovery made about the BETA was that they are carbon based life forms. As such the plan is widely considered a failure because of its low returns. 1968: As a solution to the failure of Alternative I to find a method of communication with the BETA, the Soviet proposal to read thoughts directly with ESP was adopted. The Soviet Academy of Sciences begins UN-sponsored research. 1970's 1970: The first mechanized infantry, making use of the Hardyman, are deployed on the Moon to fight the BETA. 1971: Based on the military gains in the First Lunar War, Japan decides to introduce and develop the Feedback Protector as a possible domestically produced effective anti-BETA weapon. 1972: Reorganization of NATO forces and the realization that a war with aliens was rapidly becoming a reality causes the European community to form the European Union. 1972: The United States of America officially discloses the existence of the prototype Tactical Surface Fighter developed by McDaell, and begins marketing it to allied nations. Japan immediately decides to adopt the new F-4 Phantom. Required specifications for the manufacturer are considered. A Melee Halberd for close combat for exclusive use by Japanese machines is ordered. 1973, April 19th: A BETA landing unit launched from the Moon lands on Earth in the Kashgar Autonomous Area near western China. 1973: War between China and the BETA commences. Construction of H01, the Original Hive, begins. 1973: With the aim of monopolizing alien technology, and with the military situation in their favor, China refuses the deployment of UN Peacekeepers. Approximately nineteen days after the initial fighting starts, the Laser Class are deployed. They turn the battles into slaughters as the human armies are denied the important advantage of aerial power through use of highly accurate and long ranged high energy lasers. They form the most powerful and efficient air defence system ever encountered. 1973: Unable to resist the sheer number of BETA while deprived of air superiority, the Chinese and Soviet armies employ tactical nuclear warheads in their scorched earth withdrawal to deny the BETA their advance across the land, to little substantial effect. BETA begin their westward push. 1973: With the arrival of BETA on Earth, the United Nations Space Command declares an abandonment of the permanent lunar base Plato 1 and a complete withdrawal from the Moon. The Moon is left under total BETA control. 1973: Alternative II is abandoned. The United Nations begins putting the Soviet-led Alternative III into operation. 1974, July 6th: A second BETA landing unit impacts at Athabasca, Saskatchewan, Canada. Making use of the lessons learned from the Kashgar landing, the Athabasca landing unit was destroyed by the United States Military through concentrated copious use of strategic nuclear weapons. This has the side effect of turning half of Canada into an uninhabitable irradiated wasteland. Later this is referred to as the Athabasca Incident. 1974: The United Nations Statistics Division announces that the world population has fallen by approximately 30% as a result of the BETA War. 1974: The Strategic Defense Initiative is announced. Alarmed by the BETA landings in Kashgar and Canada, the United States insisted on an enhanced orbital defense system to intercept BETA landing units in outer space. From the fact that manmade satellites, orbiting space stations and spacecraft were not targeted by BETA Laser Class, the establishment of an orbital satellite surveillance line and a solid defense network integrating the formerly individually executed space interception, orbital interception, high altitude interception, and ground interception was proposed. (The following year the United Nations would adopt this concept as the international defense program SHADOW and promote it to global project status) 1974: The American designed and made F-4 Phantom, the first Tactical Surface Fighter, enters service. The CIWS-1/Type-65 PB Knife, CIWS-2/Type-74 PB Blade, and WS-16 Assault Cannon (105mm smoothbore, 20mm chaingun) enter service alongside it. 1974: The recovered remains of the Athabasca landing unit are brought to the Los Alamos National Laboratory, and research into BETA technology begins under the direction of Dr. William Gray. 1974: The Japanese Type-74 PB Blade is delivered for licensed production, but the TSFs are not. In response to the Athabasca Incident, the United States Congress passes a bill to prioritize the anti-BETA defense of North America. Because the European front supply quota was unchanged, the Japanese supply order was deprioritized. 1974: Appreciating their results and basic technology research in Project Prometheus, the United States requests Japanese participation in the Strategic Defense Initiative. Though the Imperial Diet perceived the true intention to be economic cooperation, because they had to rely on U.S. military power to resist a BETA emergency (landing on the mainland), they declared their immediate entry. 1974, October: Investigation by satellite discovers a ground structure similar to the one in Kashgar in the former Iranian territory of Masshad. After further enquiry confirms the presence of Gates and the Stab, it is named H02, the Mashhad Hive. Accordingly, the Kashgar Hive is designated H01. Just as the landing unit space interception system plan was advanced, the shocking truth that Hives differentiate was confirmed. 1975: A BETA group moving north along the coast of the Black Sea invades the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic. Construction of H03, the Uralsk Hive, begins in Kazakhstan. 1975: In the face of mounting pressure in the form of BETA invasion, the Communist Party of the Soviet Union government relocates the capital to Khabarovsk. Evacuation of major domestic industries and the defense industry begins. 1975: Beginning of the HI-MAERF (H'I'''gh-'''M'obility AER'ial '''F'ortress) Project. Development of the Hive Capture Weapon XG-70 making use of Gray 11 and the dedicated escort Tactical Surface Fighter XF-108 commences as a three-way joint project between Lockweed, North Americana, and McDaell Doglam. '''1975: The United Nations begins the construction of S'paceward '''H'ardwares for 'A'll-Round 'D'efensive 'O'rdnances and 'W'arheads, called '''SHADOW '''for short, comprising three components: a lunar orbit surveillance network, an early stage nuclear launch platform at Lagrange 1, and a final interception line made up of a group of nuclear attack satellites in Earth orbit. '''1975: Japan dissolves its Air Force and reorganizes it into the Army, Navy, and Space Force branches of the military. 1975: The Soviet Union begins deployment of the MiG-21 Balalaika. 1975: China begins deployment of the J-8. 1976: Having achieved dominance over Eastern Europe, the BETA group moving west from Kashgar proceeds north. 1976: Construction of H04, the Velsk Hive, begins in Russia. 1976: Construction of H05, the Minsk Hive, begins in the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic respectively. 1976: To combat the worldwide Tactical Surface Fighter shortage, the United States of America encourages allied nations to develop their own Tactical Surface Fighters, and begins accepting TSF engineering training teams from many nations. Disappointed at the deprioritization of their order of F-4 Phantoms, the Imperial Ministry of Defense strongly advises independent domestic development. With the introduction of the F-4 Phantom, Japan begins the Imperial Military and private sector joint Tactical Surface Fighter development and operative technical training program, "Akebono Project". A joint training team is dispatched to the United States. 1976: The United States begins exporting the F-5 Freedom Fighter. Europe is prioritized for export supply of mass produced units, Asia receives less than 30% of total production. 1976: The United States first deploys the F-11 Tiger. The manufacturer, Grunnan, begins marketing it to Asian nations such as Japan that are still awaiting delivery of their supply of F-4 Phantoms. 1976: Japan begins trial operation of the F-4J Gekishin. Deployment to tactics development and instructional units is begun. Marketing of the F-5 Freedom Fighter and the F-11 Tiger to Japan intensifies. Fearing the cancellation of the F-4, as a countermeasure McDaell delivers a squadron of twelve fighters and necessary peripheral equipment and parts. 1976: France begins deployment of the F-5F Mirage III. 1976: The United Kingdom, Germany and Italy begin deployment of the F-5E/G/I Tornado respectively. 1976: Sweden first deploys the J-35 Draken. 1976: Israel first deploys the F-5F Kfir. 1977: A BETA group from Kashgar reaches the southern part of the Urals and invades Soviet territory. 1977: Construction of H06, the Ekibastuz Hive, begins to the north of Lake Balkhash in Kazakhstan. 1978: Operation Palaiologos is launched. The Volk Regiment enters the Minsk Hive, but is soundly routed. Operation Palaiologos fails when the BETA engage in a massive counterattack. The Warsaw Pact nations are cut off from the USSR by this and fall back to western Europe with the NATO forces. 1979: The Moorcock-Lechte Engine is developed at Ros Alamos. Poland falls to the BETA assault. 1980's 1981: Construction of Hive 08, the Rovaniemi Hive, begins in Finland. 1983: The events of Schwarzesmarken occurs. 1987: The HI-MAERF Project is discontinued. 1990's 1991: G Bombs are developed. 1992/1993: The events of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement occur. 1995: Alternative IV, proposed by Imperial Japan, is enacted. 1995: Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Rain Dancers occurs. 1996: Alternative V, a back up plan proposed by America for Alternative IV, is investigated. 1996: Project PROMINENCE is established. 1996: The main events of'' Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe'' (Summer Without End, Eternal Emotions) occur. 1996: The main events of'' Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confession'' occur. 1997: Europe and United States receive signal from probe Icarus I. A terrestial type planet of AA inhabitability is found in the Barnard Star System. Evacuation to an extrasolar planet is added to the proposal for Alternative V, which is established on a preliminary basis. 1998: The BETA make landfall in Kyushu, sparking the Invasion of Japan. Kyoto, the capital of Japan, falls in one month despite fierce defense by Japanese forces. The BETA continue to move north and establish a new Hive at the ruins of Yokohama. The BETA mysteriously turn east instead of continuing their northward march, decimating the prefectures of Niigata and Gunma before overrunning the island of Sadogashima where they establish another Hive. 1999: Yokohama Hive is retaken in Operation Lucifer. First use of G-Bombs in an offensive operation. First BETA Hive to be successfully captured by the forces of humankind. 2000's c. 2000-2001: The events of the Euro Front and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration take place. Early 2001-Before October: The events of Total Eclipse take place. 2001, October 22nd: One Shirogane Takeru goes to the Yokohama Base. 2001, November: The XM3 operating system for TSFs is developed by Kouzuki Yuuko, with the aid of Shirogane Takeru. 2001, December 5th to 6th: Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate. 2001, December 10th: Field test of XM3. 2001, December 10th to December 17th: The 00 Unit is completed. 2001, December 25th: "Operation 21st". Sadogashima Hive (Objective 21), is assaulted by a coallition of Imperial Japanese, COSEAN and United Nations forces, and destroyed with the detonation of the XG-70's power plant. The first part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession and the events of Chicken Divers take place. Previously unseen BETA activity occurs but this is put down to BETA unpredictability in the chaos of the battle. 2001, c. December 26th/27th: The second part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession takes place. 2001, December 29th to 30th: BETA attack on Yokohama Base. Even further previously unseen BETA activity occurs. The results of this almost causes the destruction of Yokohama base along with the 00 Unit and incomplete XG-70 Mk.2 and XG-70 Mk.4. This is narrowly averted at the cost of over 10,000 killed, wounded or MIA personnel and the effective annihilation of all military forces stationed there. 2001, December 31st: Operation Trident and Operation Ouka begins. 2002, January 1st: The assault on the Original Hive (Primary Objective) in the Kashgar region of Western China begins. BETA show obvious signs of tactical thinking in ignoring re-entry bombs and prioritising TSFs and re-entry destroyers over falling re-entry shells. The ground forces and almost all of the UN and US Orbital Drop Corps are decimated, the latter being picked off from the air as they dropped without a heavy metal cloud. The Hive is seized with the use of the XG-70 Mk.4 and the reactor inside is destroyed. 2003, April 10th: The attack on Cheorwon Hive (Objective 20) in the Korean peninsula begins. The last segment of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession occurs. Assumed Winter sometime after 2002, January 1st: The Epilogue of Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe takes place. Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Timeline